


Dependent Clauses

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light Discipline, Office Sex, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Belle and Dorian have an office playtime that is cut short (but not *too* short) by the arrival of his ex-wife with their son in tow.





	Dependent Clauses

Belle was feeling amazing. It was Friday morning, and she had backtalked Mr. Gold. It wasn't exactly _backtalk_ so much as she'd teased him over a mistake, but she'd known what would come of it. His son would be at his house over the weekend, and she'd desperately needed this release before the seventy-two hours of enforced celibacy.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her and all she could do was nod with a mouth full of panties as he slid a single finger up her pussy slowly to test her arousal. She knew she must be soaked, but he didn't seem impressed and went back to his work. 

She wanted to kick the side of the desk in her frustration, but she couldn't do a damn thing from her perch where he'd left her tied on top of his desk. Her legs were spread as far as they could go and fixed to the legs of the desk and her arms were bound at her wrists and elbows. Worse, he'd run a short cord from her ponytail to the bonds on her elbows so her head was tilted to the ceiling and her bare chest was thrust out, leaving her no idea of what he was doing until he touched her.

She couldn't even beg him to touch her with the panties taped in her mouth. It was a delicious helplessness as she counted the seconds he was ignoring her. The rhythmic tapping of his fingers on the keyboard, the breaks when he would stop typing to slap her thigh or pinch her nipples, and the moments of anticipation between. It was intoxicating to her, the heady thrill of simply _being_ there. It was a lot like when she was the centerpiece of the table at the party except he was the only one to see her. She was a desk ornament – a paperweight to be moved wherever he wanted her and used however he saw fit.

Mr. Gold stopped typing, and Belle felt herself tense in anticipation of the moment of contact and the longer he waited the more she needed him to touch her. He always did love seeing her desperation, but the only thing she could do was to whine wordlessly in her throat and hope he would give her what she so desperately needed.

"So impatient," he said teasingly, and she could feel his fingers skimming over her bare thighs to where her skirt was bunched up over her hips. She was sure she’d explode if he didn’t fuck her soon, but that probably just meant that he was going to take forever before he went through with it. Belle struggled against her leg restraints as he dragged his fingertips down to her inner thighs, desperate to get his fingers on her clit and powerless to get them there from the position she was in. Her effort was rewarded with a pinch to her nipple and one to her inner thigh that had her moaning in frustration.

“If you want your knees together so badly, that can be arranged,” he said darkly, sliding his hands under her thighs and pulling forward so she fell back on her bound elbows with her face pointing towards the door. Then his fingers were inside her and he was fucking her hard and fast with them. Belle couldn’t think after that, he knew her body too well and was doing all the right things to make her come. She was on the very edge when suddenly he stopped and pulled away. She should protest, but she’d known it was coming. That would have been a very easy orgasm by their standards.

Belle was sure she'd have screamed if she could have, especially when he put his hands on her hips and started stroking them gently. He always did this when he thought he'd pushed her right up to the edge and wanted her to calm down before what came next. It was soothing, but did absolutely nothing to soothe the need for orgasm that was overwhelming her now.

His hands went away and she felt the ties on her ankles going slack and she whined as well as she could in protest. He couldn't let her go, there was absolutely no way she'd get through the rest of work like this.

"Goodness, you're spoiled," he said teasingly, tsking as he pulled her off the desk and held her up. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we're almost done."

When he turned her and bent her over the desk she could have cried from relief. She just wanted him to take her quick and hard, and she spread her legs in anticipation of it. Instead of thrusting into her, though, she felt him tapping on her thighs until she closed her legs. He placed something between her knees and pushed them together, and she shifted to get her feet close enough to keep it in place.

"If you drop that, I'm going to stop," he said slapping her ass teasingly. "And then I'm going to take off my belt and make sure you can't sit the rest of the day."

Belle was so damn excited at the prospect, but then he put one hand on her shoulder and felt the other one behind her as he lined himself up and then he thrust into her in one long stroke and her mind went totally blank. He was holding her down as he fucked her and the tightness of her legs being pressed together blew her mind. She could feel every inch of him as he thrust in and out of her, and she was so wound up already that it was only moments before she was shaking hard with an orgasm that had her eyes practically rolling back in her head with the force of it. She was completely insensible of anything except for the way he slammed into her erratically as he came, too.

They stayed standing like that with him behind her and her pressed into the desk, until finally she felt her knees shake and he pulled away from her and untied her arms and hair quickly. Belle's arms fell limply until she managed to remember that she needed to move them. She felt Rhys rub her shoulders softly where she lay on the table, and then she really didn't want to move even if she could have. He was massaging her back and neck affectionately and a little possessively, and then the fingers of his right hand reached between her lips and pulled out the panties that had been used as a gag. The feel of him sliding the panties into her pussy grounded her back in the moment, and then he gathered her up in his arms and pulled her down into the chair with him and held her tightly.

He held her tightly in his lap for a few moments while her heartbeat settled back to normal. Her whole body felt relaxed, even the little bit of soreness in her neck from having her head tilted backwards for so long felt kind of nice. She didn’t want to move too much, didn’t want to face going back to work and pretending like none of this had happened. But, of course, work couldn’t wait forever.

The little intercom on the desk buzzed to life, and Belle felt Dorian shift towards it even before the new receptionist’s voice came through.

“Mr. Gold?”

“Yes, Ms. West?” he said wearily. Belle knew he didn’t really care for the new girl – she’d been Belle’s replacement during her week of vacation – but she didn’t really understand why he’d let the agency send her back if he cared that much. 

“Your wife is here to see you,” the woman replied and Belle felt her good mood evaporate. She was in absolutely no state to be seen by anybody else, and most certainly not by his ex-wife.

“I’ll be right out,” Dorian said quickly, not even bothering to correct that Milah was, in fact, his _ex_. Which may have offended Belle if she had been wearing panties, but her first priority ended up being leaping to her feet and buttoning her blouse back up and putting her skirt together while he got his cock back into his pants. 

“Shit,” he muttered darkly. “What the hell is she doing here?”

“Did she say she was bringing your kid?” Belle asked as she smoothed her hair down quickly.

“She better not have,” he replied. “What the hell am I going to do with a toddler in a law office?”

Belle wasn’t even sure what she thought was going on, but she didn’t have time to wonder because she had just finished wiping the smudged lipstick off her mouth when the door swung open and Bailey ran past her to hug his father’s legs. Belle did her best to blend into the wallpaper, but then the former-Mrs. Gold was in the door with a designer bag dangling off her arm and a sour look on her face as she looked at Belle as though she knew _exactly_ what she’d interrupted.

“Hi Bae,” Dorian said, scooping the little boy up into his arms and hugging him. “How are you?”

Bae was chattering cheerfully to his father as Belle inched closer to the door. She just wanted out of this little family drama before it got weirder, but that was not to be.

“We need to talk,” Milah said to Dorian, sounding as though she was the one being inconvenienced in all of this.

“Apparently we do,” he replied dryly, setting his son back down on the floor and looking at Belle pleadingly. She understood the problem immediately – when Milah had visited with Bailey in the past he used to have Ariel watch the baby for him, but Ariel was gone and he didn’t trust Zelena West which meant his obvious choice was his assistant which, of course, was her.

It wasn't that Belle disliked kids or anything, she wanted one or two of her own someday and she even liked Bailey whenever his father had brought him into the office before. The problem was that this time it wasn't _a_ kid, it was the son of the man she was sleeping with. Being around him felt way too much like playing house, but she wasn't sure what else to do about it. She met his eye and jerked her head quickly to indicate to him that it was alright, he could ask her.

"Ms. French, would you mind watching Bailey for a second?" he asked, obviously trying to pretend like none of this was affecting him but she was pretty sure it was.

"Of course, Mr. Gold," she said as politely as she could manage, waiting for him to set the child down. 

"Go play with Belle for a little bit, okay Bae?" Dorian said as he gently nudged Bailey towards her, and Belle took the boy's hand and led him to the hall, closing the door behind her.

She could hear the shouting start before the door was even latched. No wonder they were in a hurry to get Bailey out of there, and Belle hoped he didn't understand any of the words floating through the door as she led him back to her desk to dig up some videos or something for him on YouTube.

A few of the other assistants smiled at them when they heard the videos start, but they quickly went back to their own jobs while she was left with the kid in her lap and the sing-a-long videos on her work computer. It was hard to forget that she had a pair of panties inside of her even while they were watching clips of super heroes and Disney characters set to silly songs. It was pretty weird, but Bailey seemed to know what he was looking for and he was having fun so whatever worked.

She was trying to get some work done, but between everything that was going on she didn't have much hope of that. The door to Dorian’s office slammed open and Belle turned in time to see Milah stalking past the new receptionist and out of the building. Belle glanced back at Dorian and shivered. He was clearly fuming, and disappeared back into his office. She knew she should probably say or do _something_ to comfort Bailey, but honestly she had no idea what to do with any of this. She wasn’t his stepmom or anybody else with any say in his life, she was barely his dad’s girlfriend.

Dorian came back out of the office with his jacket over his arm. He was still clearly pissed off, but he had covered it up enough to pass as normal.

“Ms. West, have my calls forwarded to my home, I’ll be out of the office the rest of the day,” he said, turning towards Belle and Bailey and making her heart skip a little beat as he beckoned towards them. Well, towards him, anyway. “Come on, Bae, we’re going home.”

Bailey nodded cheerfully and hopped down off of her lap and ran towards his father.

“Say goodbye to Ms. French,” Dorian reminded the boy, and he turned to wave to her from his father’s side. She waved back, and watched the man she loved walk out of the office and into his real life.


End file.
